1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-section angle adjusting structure for a chair back having a plurality of engagable positions which can be selected to micro-adjust the desired angle of the chair back, obtaining an ergonomic and angle-adjustable purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional angle adjusting structure for a chair back includes a supporting member to support the chair back, and a shaft inserted to a sliding groove of a base to slide. Thus, the supporting member swings relative to the base, and the shaft includes a slidable bar fitted thereon to control a positioning element to adjust the chair back to a desired angle.
However, the positioning element is assembled inconveniently, because it is comprised of at least two parts to cause high production cost and a large installing space.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.